Moonlight Shine
by shynata2
Summary: Hinata moves into Karakura town. She begins a new life there and meets a group of friends who are particularly interesting. They can see ghosts. However one of her new friends makes her emotions be confused on who she really loves and this new love has caused her to put her life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach nor Naruto. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I should start heading to school..." I told to myself out loud.

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 16 years old and about to turn 17 in 3 months. I have just recently moved into the city of Karakura a week ago. I'm a junior in Karakura High School and today is my first day attending. I used to attend to Konoha High School until I had to move due to the reason that my father is a huge important business man.

I dressed in my new schools uniform which consisted of a grey skirt, white shirt with a red bow tie, and a grey blazer, then realized it hugged my body's curves to the perfection much to my dislike. I frowned at the sight but at no other choice but to comply.

I headed downstairs towards the kitchen to prepare myself breakfast. I made myself coffee and French toast not bothering to make more food for more people, I'm always alone. It's normal for me to be alone a lot in my house. My father is rarely home, my younger sister Hanabi had stayed in Konoha with family members and my mother had died when I was 6 years old, a year after giving birth to Hanabi. Mother had fallen very ill after giving birth and was thought to die days after Hanabi being born. However she fought for her life and was able to endure a year more. After her death everything had changed for me. I had fallen into depression and due to this I also fell ill. The worried faces of my father and my cousin Neji made realize that I couldn't die because just as I loved and needed my mother, they loved and needed me.

I got up and cleaned my dish. I grabbed my bag and keys and walked towards the door. Once I made sure the door was locked I realized I had no idea where to go. My mind had been so busy adapting to the idea of a new city during the moving that I had not paid attention to my surroundings.

"Nice Hinata." I said as I slapped my forehead. "First day of school and you have no idea how to get there." I mumbled.

I was determined to find my way and if I was lucky enough I wouldn't get lost.

"I spoke to soon…" I said out loud. I was completely lost. I checked my watch and saw I had been walking for 20 minutes. The good news was that I had gotten out of the house an hour before school started, it was a habit.

Just in the moment when I my hopes had given up, I saw a boy with the school uniform for Karakura. Without thinking I jogged towards the boy and had tapped him on the shoulder. That was big mistake. The guy was obviously not in the mood to be bothered by anybody. Yet I still tried to get directions from him with the politest voice I could mutter.

"What do you want, gaki? **(Brat)**" the mean looking boy asked.

I gulped down my fear and dared myself to continue. "Can you please tell me how to get to Karakura High School?" I said.

"Aaah, a new kid eh?" he asked staring me up and down. "You're actually very cute" he said with a sly grin.

I knew I had gotten myself into more trouble with this guy. A lot of ideas came throughout my mind on how to get out of this situation that was somewhat often back then in Tokyo.

However I had been thinking to myself to much that I didn't listen to what the boy had asked.

"Oi! B****! Don't ignore me!" he said as he raised his hand.

I never had such slow reflexes and I just stared as his hand was about to come into contact with my face. Only reaction I made was close my eyes expecting for the pain. However it never came.

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw the mean looking boy was on the floor with a bleeding nose and purple eye. On top of his head was a foot. I looked up to find a boy with orange hair and brown eyes staring with disgust at the boy under his foot. Being nervous was all I could feel because I wasn't sure if to be glad the orange hair boy took down the mean guy or if to worry he might hurt me too. But that feeling had vanished once the orange hair boy turned to me and all I saw was warmth and worry in his eyes.

"Daijōbudesuka? **(Are you ok?)**." He asked me while walking towards me.

"Hai… **(Yes)**" I replied, clearly still dazed about what just happened. "Dōmo arigatō! (**Thank you very much!)** I said bowing in front of the boy.

He had a surprise face after I straightened up. He was just staring intensely at me. I couldn't help but blush at the attention I was receiving.

"Nani? **(What?) **Do I have something on my face?" I asked raising my hand towards my face.

"You're not blind?" he asked once he was out he was out of his daze.

I couldn't help but be a little offended at his question but then I giggled remembering that in this city not a lot of people know about us Hyugas and our special trait. All Hyuga's have pupil less eyes. Just plain white eyes. However people have told me I have a hint of lavender on mine like my mother.

"Ie **(No)**."I replied between giggles. I could see he was blushing, probably out of embarrassment or that's what I thought. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you um…" I said incompletely for not knowing the guy's name,

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said smiling while walking towards me. "Nice to meet you too Hinata-san."

I was surprised by him calling me by my first name and it made me feel normal.

"Oh!" I said when I finally remembered that I had to get to school and was completely lost, but then I noticed that Kurosaki-kun had the Karakura uniform which brought joy to me.

"Kurosaki-kun?" I asked feeling embarrassed and looking at the floor. " Can you please help me get to school?" I asked a blush rising on my cheeks.

He was confused for a second then he realized I was new at school and I was lost." Of course!" He replied with a grin on his face as if what I just asked was a mission he was going to accomplish it no matter what. It made feel secure.

"Arigato!" I said with a big smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile like that. My problems were going to be solved.

"Let's go then." Kurosaki-kun said ready to lead the way.

"Hai!" I said walking towards him my smile still on my face.

We started walking towards school and I had started to get a bit nervous thinking about how am I going to make friends in school. I mean I just met Kurosaki-kun but he must have his group of friends and might now want me to be with him once we get to school. He didn't seem the type to just leave a person stranded though.

"Hinata-san, where are you from?" he asked starting a conversation. He wasn't looking at me though, he was just staring ahead of us.

"I'm from Konoha, I just moved here a week ago." I said with a small smile. I guess he could sense the sadness in my voice.

"You miss your friends, ne?" he asked with a voice of maturity. I blushed at the change on his voice, I found it attractive.

"Yes, they are my childhood friends" I said a small smile of happiness forming on my face of remembering good moments in Konoha.

"Don't worry, you'll meet new ones here. We might not be as your friends but you won't be alone." Kurosaki-kun said as he stopped in front of me with a smile that my heart skip a beat. His smile reminded me of a certain blonde… "_Naruto-kun"_ I thought to myself.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun" I smiled warmly at him.

As we kept on walking he explained to me how to get to school from my house. He told me which streets I should avoid because they were dangerous, he didn't say why, I just thought of bandits.

"We're here." Kurosaki-kun said as we were in front of the gates.

We entered the school and headed towards the main office to get my schedule. Luckily for me I had homeroom with Kurosaki-kun. While we walked towards the classroom he showed where I would be having my other classes.

Once we arrived to our classroom I was told by the teacher to wait outside.

I heard my name being called and took that as my cue to go in.

"Class, we have a new student this year so treat her nicely." The teacher said.

I could feel them, their stares as I walked up to the front of the class. _"Might as well get this over with."_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Hyuga, Hinata, nice to meet you all. Please treat me kindly." I said as I was unsure if people actually heard me. They all seemed to be daydreaming.

"Okay, Hyuga you can sit wherever it's available." Said the teacher as she dismissed me.

I glanced through the classroom and saw Kurosaki-kun waving his hand for me to come over. Once I got where he was I saw a seat next to him unoccupied.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked wanting to make sure it wasn't somebody's desk.

"Don't worry, you can sit there." He replied while smiling at me.

I was certainly starting to like his smile a lot. It was welcoming.

"Thanks." I said smiling back.

Just as I was about to sit down a thin girl with red hair, bangs parted on sides of her face, purple eyes and red framed glasses was about to what I guessed jump towards my chest. I just moved to the side and she fell onto the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to glomp a martial arts expert Chizuru." Said a girl that look average height with a lean frame, short black hair spiked out to at the side which made her look tomboy.

"What? You're a martial arts expert Hinata?" Ichigo asked very surprised.

"Idiot. All Hyuga's have martial arts experience. That's what they most known for besides that they are an important corporation of Japan." Said a guy that looked about five feet, seven inches tall, chin-length raven colored hair that framed both sides of his face, fair skin and blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Hello, my name is Uryu, Ishida, nice to meet you Hyuga-san." Said Uryu-san while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too Ishida-kun." I said bowing back. "But please call me Hinata." I said smiling at him. I saw a slight pink blush which he covered when turned around to face Ichigo, however Ichigo didn't notice this because he was staring at me still surprised.

"Ichigo-kun, are you okay?" I started to get worried he was still in shock.

"Snap out of it!" yelled the girl who had talked to the Chizuru girl, she slapped Ichigo's head. It might have looked like a strong hit but for some reason I knew she hit him kindly enough to cause serious damage.

"Itai! **(Oww/ouch)**" Ichigo said while rubbing his head. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled at the girl who just hit him.

"Cuz you were just staring at her and that is disrespectful." She said while pointing at me. "I'm sorry about him," she said with a guilty embarrassed face "My name is Arisawa, Tatsuki."

"Arisawa, Tatsuki…" that name sounded familiar. Then it came to me

"Arisawa, Tatsuki!" I almost yelled in surprised. "Arisawa- san, I fought against you in the karate championship a year ago, right?" I asked.

"You still remember me? What an honor." She said grinning.

"Is it the championship where you got to the finals but lost, Tatsuki-san?" asked a girl who looked around five feet, two inches, long waist-length burnt orange hair, brown eyes and a slender yet curvaceous body.

"Sorry for intruding Hyuga-san. My name is Inoue, Orohime." She said bowing.

"It's okay, please call me Hinata." I said smiling. I heard her say okay.

"Yeah! She beat me up pretty well." Said Tatsuki while punching he self lightly on the chin. "I bet you didn't even try." She said winking playfully at me. "I know you didn't. You fight very gentle, you don't like hurting other people, right?" she asked with a serious tone yet calmly happy.

"I'm sorry if didn't take you seriously." I said bowing feeling guilty.

"You don't have to apologize." She said smiling once I straightened up.

We both smiled each other in understanding, at the corner of my eye I saw Inoue a jealousy for a slight moment but then it disappeared. Was she thinking I was stealing her best friend? I have to tell her those aren't my intentions.

After I had talked to Inoue she said she was sorry for being jealous and I told her it was alright t have emotions like those because that means we were deeply for that person.

Then I met the rest of Ichigo's friends. Asano Keigo is very funny and his attempts on flirting with me were a fail. I also met Kojima Mizuiro, he is very calm, unlike his friend Keigo who is extremely hyper-active.

Class has ended and that was my first of being a junior in Karakura High School wasn't bad at all.

Now I'm walking home with my new friends, Ichigo next to me with his near-permanent scowl in attempt to keep his 'cool' act. His scowl reminded me of someone important back in Konoha…

* * *

**Yeah this is the first chapter. Uuh thanks for reading, please review. I know I have bad grammar. Thanks to Bleak wiki for helping me out on descriptions and personalities.**

**Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm just in case you didn't know the story will be happening after Kuchiki Rukia had been saved from being executed, the Bount Arc and the Bount Assault on the Soul Society Arc, so yes there will be Espada and Arrancar in it. I will based some chapters on some episodes so please forgive me if it isn't exactly the same. Also, Hinata will not be 5'2, instead she will be 5'0 and Hitsugaya Toushiro will be 5'4. I felt like making Toushiro taller than he is but not as tall as the other guys and with Hinata well I just want her to be shorter than Toushiro. Bad grammar but please enjoy and thank you for reviews and reading.**

Normal POV~

Hinata had been thinking about how different her new friends were from the ones in Konoha. They were different she had to admit that but she liked that. There was moments were she could actually she her Konoha friends image on her new friends. She has only been a week in Karakura town and fortunately for she made friends on her first day of school. Today is her second day of school and she is really looking forward to it.

As she brushes her waist-length dark blue hair she realizes that her hair was very long. She used to have mid-back length a year before she moved to Karakura. It made her look shorter than she already was but she liked it.

She decides to leave her naturally straight hair down and heads downstairs to the kitchen. While making breakfast she heard a knock on her door. She really didn't expect anyone and her father had keys to the house, so she wondered who it was. While opening her door cautiously she stares at the person outside of her home.

"Ichigo-kun…?" she said unsure. She knew it was Ichigo but she wasn't sure if he was really there or it was her imagination.

Ichigo had been just staring at the outside of her huge house while he waited for her to open the door. He snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard being called out by a quiet voice.

"Oi!" he greeted. "Sorry, I was just admiring your house. It's huge!" he said while looking around.

"Yeah I know…" she said. Hinata really didn't like that the house was huge, it made it even lonelier.

Ichigo had a feeling that she must feel lonely in such huge house and got him wondering if she lived all alone.

"Hinata, do you live here all by yourself?" he asked now intrigued by the sadness she held in her eyes a moment ago.

"I guess you could say that." She said with a sad smile. "My father is supposed to live here with me but he's rarely home and my younger sister, Hanabi, stayed with my cousin, Neji, in Konoha." She explained.

"What about your mother?" he asked as he saw she didn't mention her.

"My mother died when I was 6" she replied, sadness obvious in her eyes.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight after school?" he asked. He had a sincere look and he thought that maybe if she spent some time around his family she wouldn't feel so lonely, after all he knew how it felt to not have a mother when growing up.

"I would love too, thank you very much." She said bowing. "Ano… Ichigo-kun, not trying to be rude but what are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head to the side in cute manner.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush slightly at this. "Your house is on my way to school so I thought we could walk together to school." He explained.

"Sure." She said and then remembered she still hasn't eaten her breakfast. "Will you like to come in while I finish getting ready?" she asked.

"I don't mind.' He replied already heading inside.

Hinata moved to the side to let Ichigo inside her house, she then walked to the kitchen with Ichigo following her.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked while serving herself coffee.

"If it isn't too much trouble." He replied wanting to make sure that he wasn't bothering.

"None at all." She said as she smiled at him. "I don't have any company when I'm at my house so it feels nice to eat at the table with someone for once."

As Ichigo sat down Hinata asked him "What would you like to drink?" while she prepared herself coffee.

"Uh coffee is fine." He replied while looking around the spotless kitchen.

While Hinata prepared him and herself some pancakes they would just talk about random things or about how was Hinata's life back in Konoha.

"Well you're life in Konoha was almost perfect, right?" Ichigo asked after swallowing the sip from his coffee.

"I don't believe there is perfection in life." Said Hinata as she served Ichigo his pancakes and then her.

Ichigo, surprised at her answer, only stared at her.

"Aren't you going to eat your pancakes?" asked Hinata staring at Ichigo with a curious stare that made her look quite adorable.

Ichigo had completely forgotten about his breakfast and realized that Hinata was already half way done with hers. "_Was I really that zoned out?" _ He asked himself.

Once they were done with their breakfast and Hinata washed the dishes, they headed out for school. Ichigo would tell her how his life had been drastically changed after a certain event he didn't want to tell her and she as was perfectly fine with that. Hinata told him that she would like her friends in Konoha to meet her new friends.

"Oh yeah! I have to warn you that when you come to my house today for dinner… uuuh my family is kind of weird…" Ichigo said not knowing how to tell her that his younger sister, Karin, and he can see ghosts and that his dad is always trying to fight with him, the only one that could be considered normal in his family would be his other younger sister, Yuzu. However she hangs out a lot with Karin so she's interested in the ghost stuff too…

As he scratched the back of his head, he was thinking if he could trust her with his life. She seemed to be the type of girl who would keep a secret till her death, which he hope wasn't anytime soon.

"Well, won't it make it more fun then?" she asked smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo was once again surprised at her comment.

"I guess you could say that." Ichigo replied while trying to imagine his family and Hinata at dinner.

He couldn't help but smile at the image of Hinata meeting his family. Hinata smiling sweetly at everything, Yuzu would be offering her tea while Karin would ask her questions to try to get to know her while his dad would be annoying Ichigo about how was he able to bring such a beautiful girl as Hinata to their home and that would bring up an specific question from all 3 family members _"Is she you girlfriend?"_. At this thought, a blush rose up to his cheeks which he tried to hide by covering half of his face with his hand.

Unfortunately for him, Hinata is a person who worries too much for her friends which lead to Hinata asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Ichigo said while trying not blush more at her concern.

"Are you sure? You look a little pink." Hinata said getting closer to Ichigo.

She put her hand on his forehead, this action cause Ichigo to lean on the softness of it.

Once Ichigo realized what he did he backed away immediately and apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're not sick." Said Hinata with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

Even though there was an awkward silence after that moment, they continued to walk to school. The silence was interrupted by Hinata asking if she could take something for the dinner later at his house.

"Well I don't think you should bother yourself but if you want to its fine." Replied Ichigo not looking at her.

"Okay, then I'll make a dessert for us. Would you like anything in special?" she asked just looking ahead.

"Anything will be fine."

"Alrighty then, it'll be a surprise." she said ending with a DUN- DUN- DUN kind of sound and her face expression as if she was shocked.

Ichigo just chuckled at her silliness while Hinata giggled at her actions.

They arrived to school and were greeted by their friends once they got to their homeroom.

"Hinata-hime! ~" said Chizuru, the girl who had tried jumping Hinata's chest on her first day of school, and once again made an attempt to grope Hinata's voluminous chest. However Hinata didn't have to make any sort of effort to dodge her offender because Chizuru was easily pushed away by Tatsuki which cause Chizuru's face to crash onto the wall.

"There you go again Chizuru!" said Tatsuki who only crossed her arms and sighed. "You're going to get seriously injured by her if you sneak up on her."

Chizuru who had gotten up quickly stood next to Hinata with a bloody nose and glasses cracked only smiled deviously.

"Hinata-hime would never hurt her friends. Am I right Hinata-hime?" asked Chizuru putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Uuuh I wouldn't do it on purpose, that's all I can say for now." Replied Hinata while looking away from Chizuru's shocked face that quickly turned into a devious grin.

"Oooh so Hinata-hime doesn't like to do naught stuff?" said Chizuru with a arousal on her voice.

Chizuru's comment caused Hinata to get red of embarrassment.

"Chizuru leave her alone." Warned Tatsuki with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Ohayō min'na **(Good Morning everyone)**" said a short petite girl, with light skin and violet-colored eyes, black hair with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes. She seemed to be four feet, eight inches and a half tall.

"Rukia-san, you're back!" stated Inoue as clasped her hands with Rukia's.

"Yes, I got back this morning." Said Rukia smiling at everyone but stopping once she saw Ichigo and Hinata.

Rukia just stared at Hinata with curiosity while Hinata just gave a small smile.

"Hi, my name is Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you." Said Hinata bowing politely and giving a smile.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you as well." Answered Rukia as she also bowed politely.

"Oh yeah, Hinata is new at school, she just came yesterday. Her family just moved to Karakura a week ago." Said Ichigo while giving a friendly smile to Hinata.

Even thought Rukia was listening to everything that was said, she couldn't help but have the feeling that she has seen Hinata before.

When class began everybody took their seats. While the teacher was teaching the lesson Ichigo asked Rukia a question that Hinata overheard and caught her interest.

"How is everything back in the soul society" asked Ichigo in a hushed tone.

Rukia replied in the same tone to keep anyone from hearing, which obviously failed since Hinata could hear them but they didn't know that. "For now everything is going back to normal, their just concerned about Aizen…"

"I would too if I were them." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo… does she know about us?" asked Rukia in a curious voice.

Hinata had a feeling Rukia was talking about her which made her be more intrigued on the conversation they were having.

"No. Not yet…" murmured Ichigo mostly to himself.

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?!" asked Rukia little louder than she should because at that moment everyone went silent and turned around to look at her.

"Kuchiki, is there a problem?" asked teacher more annoyed that concerned about what Rukia had to say.

"Ie **(No)** sensei." Said Rukia embarrassed she got called on.

Class continued with no more interruptions. Rukia and Ichigo had paused their conversation and just gave each other knowing looks for some minutes, then focused on class.

When lunch time arrived Hinata didn't dare herself to ask Ichigo and Rukia what they were talking about. Hinata decided she would just have to forget the topic or patiently wait for them to tell her. So they all just enjoyed their lunch in the schools rooftop.

"So, Rukia-san, is it okay if I call you that?" asked Hinata concerned on how Rukia fell about the honorifics.

"It's fine." Replied Rukia smiling warmly making Hinata feel more comfortable. "Can I call you Hinata then?" Asked Rukia.

"Of course!" replied Hinata smiling with confidence. "Oh yeah! I was going to ask you, where are you from?"

Hinata noticed that Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu and Sado, or as everybody else calls him Chad, had tensed at her question except Inoue. She looked like she knew the answer and was about to say it if it wasn't for Uryu's quick reaction and covered her mouth with his hand. All you could hear from her where her muffled attempts of speaking.

Rukia then said in all seriousness "Hinata, I will only warn you that if we tell you our secret, you might get involved and might not go back to your normal life. Are you willing to risk that?"

Hinata got a heavy feeling with the warning Rukia said but for some odd reason she felt like she had to know, that she had to get involved, that whatever their secrete is she belonged in it.

"Yes. I'm willing to risk my normal life." Replied Hinata with confidence in her voice and determination in her eyes.

Everyone was stunned at her reply that they couldn't help but ask if she was sure with her answer.

"I must admit I did feel a little scared when you told me that my life will change and not be normal ever again. But I have this feeling in my heart that tells me I belong in that secret. That there is something I'm looking for within that secret…" said Hinata holding her hand towards her chest.

Ichigo knew what she meant, and he seemed to trust her. There was something about her that Ichigo couldn't help but notice, and that was her innocent pure soul.

"Inoue, Chad, Uryu and me can see ghosts. While Rukia is a soul reaper." Said Ichigo bluntly.

"There is ways for humans to be able to see ghosts. "Interrupted Uryu before Hinata could ask. "For example, me. I'm a Quincy. We're human mediums with the ability to see ghosts and kill hollows."

"I started seeing ghosts after my brother had been turned into a hollow and tried to kill me." Said Inoue with a sad smile on her face.

"Sado. His case is weird. He used to speak to a cockatiel. To make things short, the cockatiel was a spirit who was looking for his mother but hollows kept trying to eat it and that's how Sado found out about the soul reapers." Said Uryu quickly, knowing it's a long story.

"I'm a soul reaper from the soul society. I came here to replace a comrade after he had gotten injured. I met Ichigo accidently while trying to find a hollow nearby his house." Started Rukia with her story.

"Long story short, there was a matter of life or death, Rukia gave me her soul reaper powers because she got badly injured. Rukia was taken back to the soul society to get punished for doing that and we went to rescue her. Now I am the substitute soul reaper of this town." Finished Ichigo.

Hinata just sat there letting all the information sink in. After a minute she just tilted her head and asked "So who's Aizen?" surprising everybody.

"How do you know about him?" asked Ichigo.

"I didn't mean too but I overheard your conversation in class…" murmured Hinata feeling ashamed at her actions.

"You were bound to find out sooner or later." Said Rukia smirking at Hinata's action.

Ichigo and the rest of the guys filled in Hinata with everything that occurred since Ichigo and Rukia meeting till the present day. Hinata absorbed every single word they said and was fascinated by everyone's abilities.

Just as classes finished Hinata parted her own way instead of directly home with Ichigo and Rukia. She remembered she had to go grocery shopping in order to make dessert for dinner at Ichigo's house. So she happily walked to the store while thinking about today's events.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Next one will be the dinner and I guess some other stuff. Sorry for the really late upload but I have to attend to my school duties. I will try to upload 3 chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing. Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
